


carsick, i guess

by Leafspeaks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, i write everything with platonic intentions but take this as you will, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafspeaks/pseuds/Leafspeaks
Summary: the one where jisung just had a cold and then he gets carsickcw: graphic depictions of vomit
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	carsick, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> this was [from a request i got on tumblr](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com)! feel free to [send me more asks](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) if you'd like something written! :)

jisung was _not_ excited for the drive back from their show tonight, but he _was_ excited to be back in his hotel room. it had been a long day, and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. the two hour drive was the home stretch, made longer than it should have been, because some “unexpected issues” had arisen when management had booked their hotel; in other words, someone had forgotten to do their job until the very last minute which, combined with their severe budget restrictions, meant that the members of stray kids would suffer for it.

no one else seemed to mind terribly - seungmin was moderately annoyed at “some people’s competence or lack thereof” but that was a general sentiment he held - but then, no one else had been suffering a cold and a headache all day either. with any luck, jisung would sleep through most of the drive and be comfortably in bed before he knew it.

unfortunately, despite his exhaustion, closing his eyes didn’t seem as effective as one might expect. in fact, it only made him dizzy on top of being unable to breathe through his nose. minho, who had lent jisung his shoullder, gave him a quizical look.

“am i not a comfortable enough pillow?”

jisung tried for a smile, but it turned into a wince as the act of speaking agitated his already burning throat. “too muscle-y.” jisung coughed, and minho frowned.

“your cold seems like it’s gotten worse.”

“performing for two and a half hours might have something to do with it,” jisung explained, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that he felt much worse than he had earlier in the day. minho put a hand to his forehead.

“mhm. that and the fever you’ve developed,” minho said softly, running fingers through jisung’s hair. that felt nice. it was gentle enough not to worsen his headache but noticeable enough to ground him and distract him from his discomfort. his eyes began to droop and he let himself close them, thinking he’d finally fall asleep. instead, the dizziness came back in full force, and this time, nausea as well, worsened as the driver made a wide turn. jisung’s eyes flew open.

“i need some air,” he said, and their driver must have been able to tell it was urgent, because they were pulled over less than a minute later. jisung was out of the car before chan and seungmin had even woken up from their naps.

he sat down on the curb and took deep breaths. the muggy air didn’t help. his head felt heavy, hard to hold up, and it was a few minutes before he could stand and stretch. by then, minho had found him and the others were wondering what was going on.

“do you think you have a stomach bug,” minho asked. jisung made an x with his ams.

“i feel a bit better now. give me two minutes and i should be okay.”

“you’re carsick? do you even get carsick?” chan’s question was justified. jisung had never been carsick before, at least not since he was a kid. he shrugged.

“how much longer do we have?”

“about an hour,” seungmin sounded apologetic.

“i’ll be okay,” jisung said, still not really sure, but still hoping. it was all he could really do as they piled in the car again.

fifteen minutes later his hope had run dry. the driver couldn’t pull over quickly enough and by the time he did jisung had vomit on his shirt. he stumbled out of the car and very quickly threw up twice more, much more forcefully, on the pavement.

“ugh,” he groaned. his poor throat was killing him and he couldn’t breath well in between heaves because his nose was so stuffed up. chan guided him to the grass on the side of the road and held his shoulders as he vomited again. seungmin brought him some water and jisung let chan hold him while he cried. he just wanted to be home. _home_ home, not a hotel, definitely not a car on the way to the hotel. it wasn’t until chan said “we’ll get theer soon,” that he realized he’d voiced his wishes aloud, but he was too exhausted to care.

they had to stop twice more before jisung’s stomach was empty. when they reached the hotel, all four boys thanked their driver profusely for being so patient and accommodating. jisung could tell his cheeks were pink, though whether that was due to embarrassment or his fever he was unsure. minho made him stay awake for longer than he would have liked, forcing him to eat a piece of toast and then take fever reducers, and jisung pouted.

“you really don’t feel nauseous any more?” minho asked quietly, now aware of jisung’s ongoing headache.

“not at all.”

“huh. it really was carsickness, then, i guess,” he mumbled, handing jisung a glass of water and a pill. “okay take that, drink at least half of that glass, and then sleep. stop with the puppy dog eyes already! i’m trying to help you.”

jisung knew he was right. and really, jisung did feel leagues better than he had in the car. but that didn’t mean he had to stop pouting. no matter how much he brushed his teeth or ate, he couldn’t get the taste out of his mouth.

it was a struggle to swallow his pill, but once he had, minho kept his promise, even going so far as to help jisung get comfortable in his bed before turning off the lights. jisung was asleep before minho was even in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that leaving comments can be stressful and difficult for a million different reasons, so here are some short, copy-and-paste comments which are 110% acceptable to use if you'd like to provide me with some encouragement, but don't have the time or energy to come up with your own:
> 
> 1) "Just read this for a second time!”  
> 2) “I loved this!”  
> 2) “<3″  
> 4) “This was great!”  
> 5) “One of my favorites!”  
> 6) “Extra kudos!”  
> 7) Reply to another comment with “all of this!″ or “+1″  
> 8) “Will definitely recommend this!”  
> 9) “This was my favorite part: [paste quote]”  
> 10) “Thanks for writing this!”
> 
> still don't want to leave a comment? no worries! i hope you enjoyed the story nonetheless!
> 
> if you'd like to see me write something else, feel free to send requests! you can also send me mail [through my tumblr account](https://pips-fics.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
